1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily attaching data storage devices to a drive bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in a computer for communication and processing data. Conventionally, a computer data storage device is directly secured to a bracket of the computer using screws. Installation and removal of screws requires a tool. This is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
A common way to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of rails formed in opposite side walls of a bracket. Such rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955. A bracket has two pairs of leader rails on opposite sides thereof. Each pair of leader rails defines a pair of first coaxial holes. A pair of guide rails is respectively attached to opposite sides of a data storage device with bolts. Each guide rail comprises a pair of flanges defining a pair of second coaxial holes. The assembly of the storage device and the guide rails is received in the drive bracket by sliding the guide rails along the leader rails. A pair of locking studs is then inserted through the first and second coaxial holes to thereby secure the storage device within the bracket. However, mounting the rails to the data storage device with bolts is still unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, the bracket can only accommodate one storage device therein.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes above-mentioned problem is desired.